


cherish

by serpetinefire1 (serpetinefire)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpetinefire/pseuds/serpetinefire1
Summary: Cherish: to protect and care for someone lovingly, to hold something deara brief moment between Ezekiel and carol.





	cherish

Cherish

For my darling The Reader’s Muse.

She knows why.

Cherish: to protect and care for someone lovingly, to hold something dear.

Her sweat soaked skin hummed with the lingering pleasure he had given her.

Slightly dazed as she fought to get her breath back

She heard the clink of Shiva’s chain, heard the purr

She dropped her hand off the bed to caress the warm furry head.

Holding back a giggle at the growl from the man lying next to her,

His arm tightened, drew her back to his chest

Playful nips at her neck while his hands traveled her body,

A trip it had taken many times this evening.

He had dropped the façade, the grandiose voice

Becoming the man she had briefly glimpsed before.

_Vulnerable,_

_Honest_

**_GOOD._ **

_He wasn’t afraid to live,_

_To care,_

_To love._

She turned, swept his hair back from his face.

His soulful brown eyes holding her captive,

Flashes of the promise that could be them.

_Life with him would be easy,_

_Someone to appreciate all of her,_

_To cherish her strength and weaknesses_

_Someone to call her on her bull shit if needed_

_Someone that would **BE** there,_

_Give her space when she needed it._

Mischievous merriment, devilish delights

He was beautiful, Inside and out.

She tilted her head, closing the last fraction of space between them,

Nose playfully bumping as she kissed him.

He rolled her onto her back, nudged her thighs apart as he settled between her legs.

_He had told her where there’s life there’s love,_

_Where there’s life there’s life…_

Fingers entwined as he joined them once again,

Slow and steady,

His voice hushed but clear as he shared all his secrets while he shared his body.

_She was done running,_

_hiding,_

_pretending to not care._

_She chose this man, this love, this life._

_For however long she could have it._


End file.
